1214 Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor, C.
Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor (born -44) is a former Consul of Roam, a chief Dissenter and the current Scion of Qualens. His father Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor is the ConduitPatriarch of Qualensand Patriarch of Qualens, who, along with Vain Varbal, lost to Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel at the Battle of Delebram, having foolishly abandoned the safety of the city's walls. His half-father Constrincal Juctor, the Captain of the Medon Well in Nearer Inachria, was killed along with Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor at the end of the Second Civil War. Vain Varbal was a fairly competent Officer for six years during the Crylaltian War, and was chosen by his father to lead the cavalry outside Delebram, mirroring Moody Machyal's decision to have his son Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal lead his. Proud Machyal's men, having campaigned together in Pricia, were more experienced and better disciplined, and their Mughannean mercenary horsemen unnerved the Qualens forces with their whooping and speed. Proud Machyal and Vain Varbal's cavalry met in a bloody melee which marked the first true Roaman-on-Roaman bloodshed in a military context in history, and Proud Machyal drove Vain Varbal from the field. Proud Machyal sent his Mughanneans to chase down and capture Vain Varbal while his cavalry routed the Qualens infantry from behind. Vain Varbal and his father Vain Prellal were brought back to Scalify in chains, while many of their legionaries joined the Sarevir-Machyal forces. Moody Machyal, once he had won the Battle of Roam and taken sole control of the Republic, freed the Patriarch and Scion of Qualens as a gesture of mercy and reconciliation, but kept them under close supervision (bordering on house arrest) in Roam. Vain Varbal was elected as a Bursar in the final year of the Tyranny, though he was essentially forced to stand as he was eligible and shirking the opportunity would have been seen as a political challenge to the tyrant. Vain Varbal left Roam for the Aumpran Well in Fuscry a few years after the end of the Tyranny, sick of Roam, disbelieving that Proud Machyal was being excused for his father's crimes, and starting (somewhat hypocritically) to resent his own father for his cowardice during the civil war and the ensuing tyranny. After several years away, he returned to Roam and was elected as Marshal, making a concerted effort to make his own name for himself. The following year, his father became Conduit of Qualens, and Vain Varbal began to suggest that Vain Prellal should abdicate to him as Patriarch, making both moral and (somewhat more shaky) constitutional arguments against the concentration of too much power in one individual. Vain Varbal was elected as Bursar, Administrator and Consul in three successive years, consistently pursuing his self-serving agenda, broadening his arguments with worthwhile criticisms of Moody Machyal's reforms to appeal to wider audiences. The disagreement with his father, which only intensified over the years, led to the gathering of several similarly bitter and resentful individuals into the party known as the Dissenters. Vain Varbal's mother's god-brother's son is Coughy Pagnal Juctor, the current Consul and Patriarch of Juctor. His son Constrincal Qualens Sarevir, the most renowned Officer in Roam, is married to Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, the head of the Voriel-Cuinsal slave trading company and a fellow Dissenter. His husband Fawning Pampal Sarevir Voriel is a fellow former Consul and chief Dissenter, and Vain Varbal's half-son by him, Fawning Parytal Sarevir Qualens, is a current Officer who is married to Parytal Adesican Candoam, the current Sentinel and Dissenter sympathiser. Link Dump Linked by: 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "When news arrived from Crylalt of the Battle of Delebram, where Moody Machyal Sarevir Voriel and his son Proud Machyal defeated Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor and his son Varbal, Scruval had no doubt that the war would swing in the Machyals' favour." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "The Roaman army opposing Moody Machyal in Crylalt was led by Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor and his son Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor. Vulgar Renyal and Amussal Barbar Gibruny, the son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican who had been installed as Consul to bolster the legitimacy of Renyal's faction, were raising legions in Scalify and particularly Inachria, where resentment for the Reaving by Moody Machyal seven years before was a powerful boon to recruitment. Moody Machyal, Proud Machyal and their captive commander Osa Tusk, who enjoyed discussing strategy with them over dinner, agreed that their forces needed to act decisively or else risk becoming outnumbered. Moody Machyal gambled that the Roaman forces defending the Spydoron Web would not oppose him, and that King Eurephon of Kyraspa would not move against him after years of cooperation, and was proved right on both counts. The hardened army which had invaded Pricia marched around Crylalt at an astonishing pace, fuelled by indignation at being declared traitors, and were at the walls of Delebram well before Vain Prellal expected them. Had Vain Prellal stayed behind the walls of the city, Moody Machyal might well have faltered, as a siege would have robbed his campaign of the momentum it required, but his nickname proved true and he arrayed his forces outside the walls of Delebram. Proud Machyal took control of the entire cavalry for the Battle of Delebram, with Vain Varbal his opposing number. Their numbers were fairly evenly matched, but Proud Machyal's men had superior discipline and cohesion and were bolstered by the Mughanneans whose whooping unnerved their opponents and whose speed allowed them to harass the cavalry and infantry alike. After a bloody melee which marked the first true bloodshed of Roaman against fellow Roaman in battle in history, Proud Machyal drove Vain Varbal's cavalry from the field. Proud Machyal sent the Mughanneans to capture Varbal himself, then led his forces behind the lines of Vain Prellal, which had not engaged with Moody Machyal's infantry decisively. Proud Machyal's manoeuvre spread panic amongst Vain Prellal's men, who began to waver and break rather than engage with their fellow Roaman with unprotected flanks. Though there was fierce fighting in the centre, the flanks and reserves of Vain Prellal's army dissolved. Proud Machyal instructed his cavalry to apprehend the enemy rather than cut them down, and offer them employment against Vulgar Renyal, who had turned brother against brother for political causes in which they had little stake. Vain Prellal was captured, and though some of his most loyal men fought to the death, much of his force switched sides, swelling the ranks of Moody Machyal's army." "" Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Consul Category:Qualens Category:Juctor Category:Familial Category:Scion of Qualens Category:Faction: Dissenters Category:Roaman Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Officer in Crylaltian War Category:Officer in 2nd Civil War Category:Defeated in Battle Category:Bursar Category:Captain Category:Captain of Aumpran Well Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Home War Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Administrator Category:Current Senator Category:Living Consul